disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Madness
"Moonlight Madness" is the twenty-fifth episode of Aladdin that aired on October 4, 1994. It is the twenty-second episode to air in syndication Plot Aladdin makes a promise to Jasmine that he's going to spend the night alone with her. After Jasmine leaves and he is about to tackle his friends for throwing peaches at him, Aladdin and the others end up in a building where the mystic tells them about a treasure at the Isle of Tragoon, which only appears in the night of the full moon. Aladdin wants to get the treasure but he can't because of his promise to Jasmine. Iago suggests that he can do both at the same time: he can date Jasmine while they look for the treasure without the princess knowing. Aladdin and Jasmine are flying on Carpet to the Isle of Tragoon, with Jasmine being unaware that Abu, Iago, and Genie are with them. When they get there, Aladdin takes Jasmine to sit next to a fire while Genie, Abu, Iago, and Carpet are looking for the treasure. Abu finds a trail of footprints and the four see a young woman running. They later run into a giant jackal beast chases them. As they run away from it, they end up to where Aladdin and Jasmine are, which makes Jasmine angry at Aladdin. The princess is now waiting for an explanation from Aladdin, and Genie tells her that he wanted to make a nice dinner for their date. Jasmine forgives Aladdin and Genie uses his magic to make a diner appear so the couple can have dinner. Aladdin tells Jasmine that he'll be right back, which annoys the princess. He tells Genie to distract Jasmine while he and Abu find the treasure. They find a giant glass room where the treasure is. Meanwhile, Jasmine becomes suspicious and goes find Aladdin. Aladdin and Abu are trying to open the door of the room, but then they run into the jackal beast from before. After the jackal beast chases Aladdin, Jasmine shows up and sees Aladdin with the woman from before, making the princess believe he is cheating on her. The woman runs away and Jasmine goes after her. Aladdin and his friends look at the footprints and realize that the girl is a were-jackal. Meanwhile, Jasmine finds the woman, who tells her to stay away from her because she is cursed. When there is the light of the full moon, she turns into a were-jackal. The woman is now a were-jackal again and she is about to attack Jasmine, but then Aladdin shows up and attacks it. Genie puts the were-jackal in a giant container that comes with a wheel. Everyone goes back to the glass room and Jasmine starts to accept Aladdin wanting the treasure. The were-jackal shows up and goes in the glass room to attack Aladdin. Genie sees the full moon and covers it, which makes the were-jackal turn back into the girl. The woman kisses the treasure and it turns into a man. Everyone looks stunned and the glass room disappears. The woman thanks Aladdin for breaking the curse. The man tells them that a wizard put a curse on him and his girlfriend and the curse can only be broken by a kiss. The gang realizes that there was no treasure after all, but Jasmine tells Aladdin that him keeping his promise is what's important. Home video releases VHS * Aladdin & Jasmine's Moonlight Magic Trivia *The plot of the episode bears similarities to 1985's LadyHawke. A film about a couple cursed to never be together by through transformative magics. Gallery mm173.jpg|Genie as the Cheshire Cat Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (4).jpg Mm008.jpg Mm065.jpg fr:Gare au loup garou Category:Television episodes Category:Aladdin episodes